Shared World
'Shared World' To opowiadania i powieści różnych autorów, dziejące się w jednym ściśle określonym i wspólnym dla wszystkich piszących świecie, stworzonym specjalnie i wyłącznie dla tej potrzeby. Z reguły shared worlds wychodzą w postaci antologii, składanej i kontrolowanej przez redaktora, najczęściej pomysłodawcę. Shared Worlds posiadają coś takiego jak mniej lub bardziej sztywno ustalone ramy, reguły co do idei generalnej (ontologii świata), scenerii, bohaterów i wątków, choć oczywiście nie obywa się bez tego, by co bardziej kreatywni autorzy ramy te rozsadzali lub przynajmniej mocno poszerzali. Z reguły każdy autor wnosi do shared worlds własnego bohatera lub bohaterów. Zasada głosi, że wolno posłużyć się cudzym bohaterem pod dwoma warunkami : że się go nie uśmierci i że się mu nie przeinaczy charakteru. Redaktor shared world dokonuje na nadesłanej mu masie opowiadań zabiegów, w wyniku których powstaje tzw. braid. Polega to na tym, że opowiadania splatają się (jak warkocz - stąd nazwa), koniec jednego jest )mniej więcej) początkiem drugiego, a cała antologia - choć z dzieł różnych przecież autorów złożona - nabiera charakteru zintegrowanej, mającej wstęp, rozwinięcie i zakończenie opowieści. Należy odróżniać shared worlds od ties, kontynuacji, czyli powielania przez licznych autorów stworzonego przez jakiegoś innego autora bohatera ( np. Conan 'Roberta E. Howarda ) lub światar (np. 'Świat Czarownic Andre Norton). Shared Worlds nie mają "klasyki", którą powielają. Nie należy też mylic shared worlds ''z ''collaboratives, czyli książkami i cyklami pisanymi "grupowo" (jak np. Trillium, spółki Norton-Bradley-May). Colaboratives nie mają bowiem redaktora i nie składają się z opowiadań. Nie należą też do shared worlds (bo nie mają własnego, stworzonego dla własnych potrzeb świata) antologie tematyczne (np. Chicks in Chainmail, Catfantastic, Excalibur, Arabesques, Sorcerers!, Unicorns!). Najważniejsze Shared Worlds to: Thieves'World jak się łatwo domyślić z nazwy, dzieje się w fantastycznym świecie pełnym osobników, w których towarzystwie lepiej mocno trzymać się za portfel (pardon - sakiewkę!). I faktycznie, wszelkiej maści złodzieje, awanturnicy, wywołańcy i inne szumowiny spotykają się w owym Świecie Złodziei, w jego stolicy mieście Sanctuary (Azyl), w oberży "Pod Wulgarnym Jednorożcem". Pomysłodawcami cyklu są Robert Lynn Asprin i Lynn Abbey, a do serii piszą poza nimi m.in.; C.J.Cherryh, Diana L.Paxson, Chris i Janet Morrisowie, Andrew J.Offutt, Diane Duane, John Brunner (nieżyjący już klasyk SF)., Poul Anderson, Vonda McIntyre. Zaproszona do współpracy (również już nieżyjąca) Marion Zimmer Bradley wprowadziła do Świata Złodziei własną postać - dziwną czarodziejkę, z której przygód powstał potem samodzielny podcykl Lythande, noszący tytuł od imienia owej magiczki, na który składają się zbiór Lythande (z opowiadaniem Vondy N. McIntyre) i powstała później z tą samą bohaterką novella The Gratitude of Kings. ''Kontynuując perypetie własnych bohaterów '''Thieves'World', samodzielne książki (poza antologiami) wydali też Janet Moris (7), Chris i Janet Morrisowie (1), Andrew J. Offutt (1) i David Drake(1). Klasyczny cykl Thieves'World liczy obecnie 12 antologii, w kolejności : Thieves'World, Tales from the Vulgar Unicorn, Shadows of Sanctuary, Storm Season, The Face of Chaos, Wings of Omen, The Dead of Winter, Soul of the City, Blood Ties, Aftermath, Uneasy Alliance i Stealer's Sky. Bezpośrednio z Thieves'World wyłonił się shared world Liavek, inicjatorem którego był Will Shetterly (z nazwiskiem tym jeszcze się spotkamy). Do Liaveka piszą m.in. Gene Wolfe, Nancy Kress,Patricia C. Wrede, Kara Dalkey, Megan Lindholm, Jane Yolen i Pamela Dean. Wyszło 5 antologii (pierwsza w 1985, ostatnia w 1990). Następnym ważnym przykładem shared world jest cykl Borderlands, łączący cechy shared world i tzw. urban fantasy. Wątek główny jest taki: na świecie ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki - magicznie zapewne - pojawił się Elfland, kraina elfów. Między Elflandem (niedostępnym dla ludzi_ a naszym światem )w którym nie tolerują elfów_ powstała strefa graniczna, ziemia niczyja, Borderlands ze stolicą Bordertown. Miejsce dla misfitów, wyrzutków i rarogów - tak elfich, jak i ludzkich. Głównie jest to młodzież, elfia i ludzka. W związku z tym Borderland to nieustanny rock and roll, elfie i ludzkie narkotyki, magiczne harleye bez kół, bo po co koła, w Borderlandzie technika i tak nie działa, liczy się magia. Magiczne elfie generatyory dają prąd do gitar i wzmacniaczy. Dookoła kłębią sięhipisi, punki, groupies, artyści i marszandzi. Walczą o strefy wpływów młodzieżowe bandy - w tym przyo dziani w czerwoną skórę Bloods, gang złożony wyłącznie z elfów. Spotkać można rycerzy fortunyi handlarzy, świrów, psychopatów, a także zwykłych bandytów - obu ras. Do tego naturalnie trafiają się, wcale często, czarownicy, wilkołaki, potwory, demony i zjawy. Pomysłodawcami i inicjatorami cyklu byli Terri Windling i Mark Alan Arnold w 1985. Autorzy pomysłu nie kryją, że ich inspiracją była słynna i klasyczna dla fantasy The King of Elfland's Daughter Lorda Dunsany. Tytuły kolejnych antologii to: Borderland, Bordertown, Life on the Border oraz The Essential Bordertown, ta ostatnia z 1998 roku. Wśród piszących opowiadania znaleźli się: wyspecjalizowany w urban fantasy Charles de Lint, poznany przy Liaveku Will Shetterly, jego żona Emma Bull, Ellen i Elizabeth Kushner, Patricia McKillip, Delia Sherman, Steven Brust, Midori Snyder, Bellamy Bach, Caroline Stevermer i młodziutka Felicity Savage. Powstało także (rzecz charakterystyczna dla shared worlds) kilka ties, czyli dziejących się w świecie Borderlandu standalones, np.: Elsewhere i Nevernever Willa Shetterly, Finder Emmy Bull czy Berlin Charlesa de Linta. Cykl antologii shared world Magic In Ithkar powstał z inicjatywy Andre Norton i Roberta Adamsa (zm. w 1990). Liczy pięć tomów (numerowanych), do których pisali m.in. Ardath Mayhar, C.J.Cherryh, Susan M.Shwartz, Nancy Springer, Lin Carter (nie żyjący już), Marylois Dunn i R.A. Lafferty. Category:shared worlds Category:gatunki fantastyki